Broken Angel
by Dogstar-Black
Summary: Short one-shot written after 6x07 Family Matters. First try at Supernatural, so please read and review. Rating for swearing. NO slash.


**AN: **My first attempt at a Supernatural story. Wrote it after watching 6x07, Family Matters. I'm aware it probably isn't that good, but I decided to put it up anyway to see the reaction it got. So please read and review.

* * *

"Oh Castiel." Dean muttered, leaning back on his bed in the middle of the motel room, Sam standing off to one side watching him. "Possible angelic nuke going ape-shit down here. Would appreciate any help you'd be willing to provide if you show up."

"Very funny." Castiel appeared with a soft whispering of wing beats. "Which weapon is it?"

"We're not exactly sure, but it seems up the biblical alley." Sam said, tossing Dean a book.

Cas tried to walk forward, but was stopped cold over the tattered rug.

While he looked down at it, disbelieving, Dean spoke, looking up.

"You need an invitation or somethin' Cas?" the older hunter asked, just the motel room door opened violently, Samuel and four other Campbells walking in, their shotguns held threateningly.

"Ok, hi." Dean said angrily, standing. "Just come right in. What the hell are you doing?"

No one responded to him, instead they walked over to surround the angel, Christian grabbing his wrists roughly. Before the hunter could get a good grip, Cas pulled out and swung a punch, his fist landing on Christian's nose with a resounding crack.

"Dean?" the angel asked carefully as the rest of the Campbells raised their shotguns to point at him threateningly.

"Ok, boys, what the hell?" Dean demanded, taking a few steps forward before Sam's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Dean, don't." the younger hunter murmured, not meeting his brother's gaze.

"Get him to the van." Samuel said, returning Dean's focus to them just in time for him to catch Cas' shocked, betrayed expression before a hood was pulled roughly over his head.

"Let's not." Dean spat, walking up to Samuel and standing furiously in the other man's face. "I don't know what the hell you're doing Samuel, but you let Cas go right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, son." Samuel said, his voice holding a trace of apology. "Don't make yourself a problem."

"Oh, you can bet I'm a problem." Dean started loudly and furiously as the rest of the Campbells dragged Cas out of the motel room, but Sam spoke up before he could continue.

"Dean, just stop alright?"

Dean rounded on his brother with a half furious, half shocked expression on his face.

"You knew they were going to trap him." he accused as Samuel walked quickly out of the motel room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Dean let him go, too busy glowering at his brother.

"Yeah, Dean, I did." Sam said, his voice holding a trace of anger as well. "Because believe it or not, I actually want my soul back. Cas is big enough to make Crowley do that."

Dean gaped at his brother for a few seconds before he exploded.

"Who the hell ARE you? Don't get me wrong Sam, I want your soul back more than anything else in the world. But handing Cas to Crowley? Do you see the problems with that that I do?"

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam started, his voice quiet again but Dean cut him off, still livid.

"Really? I mean, are we talking about the same Castiel here? The one that pulled me out of hell. That helped us stop the apocalypse. That got himself blown up for us. That risked his life as a human to bring us the horseman's ring. That got himself thrown out of heaven because he was trying to help us. Are you SURE you're sorry Sam? Because God, if you're sorry, I think that might just make everything super again."

"Dean, stop." Sam said, his voice slightly pleading.

"What's the matter, don't like hearing that you screwed up?" Dean demanded, pushing Sam back onto the bed behind him. "No, I'm not finished. And you're going to shut your hole and listen."

The older hunter paused to take a breath and Sam just watched him, a kind of pain in his eyes that Dean hadn't seen in months. The fact that he knew it was faked only made him angrier.

"You know what Samuel's going to do better than I do." he growled eventually, his voice quieter but in no way calmer. "He's going to lock Cas in a cage, using God knows what to restrain him. And then he's going to torture him. After a while, Crowley'll show up and take him. Don't know where. Maybe earth or maybe hell. And then the God-damned demon'll probably torture him some more. And if anyone's going to know how to torture an angel, it'll be him. Or maybe he'll just make him human instead. Meanwhile, heaven's going to hell in a hand-basket. And we all know how trustworthy Crowley is when it come to returning souls."

Sam flinched violently as Dean stopped speaking.

"I know I screwed up, alright?" the younger hunter said, still not able to meet Dean's gaze. "But I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, I know what we're going to do now." Dean spat, grabbing his duffel and making for the door.

"Of course." Sam said hastily, picking up his own and following Dean out of the motel room.

The older Winchester snorted, but didn't comment on Sam's sudden obedience to his orders.

They pulled up to the Campbell's compound a few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to set. The guards didn't look happy to see them, but let them in anyway.

"What do you want?" Christian was at Dean's door as soon as he started to climb out.

"Talk to Samuel." Dean said, standing and locking gazes with him defiantly. "Problem skippy?"

Christian's eyes flashed and he didn't move from where he stood in front of Dean.

"How's the nose?" the older Winchester asked conversationally, pushing past the Campbell and making for the door, Sam falling in at his side.

Christian growled something under his breath but followed them quickly as they walked into the building. The other Campbells paused in their work to look up at them curiously, but neither Sam nor Dean payed them any attention as they walked towards Samuel's office.

Dean didn't bother to knock, throwing the door open violently and letting Sam walk in first before turning to Christian.

"Sorry, skippy, family talk time." the older Winchester said before slamming the door in his face, locking it as well.

Samuel had a radio in his hand and looked like he was talking into it, but he lowered it as Dean turned back around to face him as well, though Dean noticed he didn't take his finger off the button that allowed him to talk.

"Sam. Dean. What can I do for you?" he asked carefully.

"You can let the angel go." Dean said bluntly, his voice obviously furious. "I called him here for his help, not so you could use him as a bargaining chip with a demon."

"Don't worry Dean, there is no weapon. We staged it." Samuel said easily, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't want to use you, son, but there wasn't any other way."

Dean shot a furious look at Sam before he turned back to Samuel.

"Listen to me, you ass." Dean growled slamming his hands down on the man's desk. "You're going to let him go, or by God, I'm going to make you."

"Always the threats, Dean." Samuel sighed. "It's really going to get you into trouble one of these days."

"Trust me gramps, I've seen trouble." Dean said, his voice low and dangerous. "And anything you and the rest of the family circus tries to pull won't even come close."

"Dean..." Samuel sighed before he apparently thought better of it and turned to Sam. "I haven't heard you say anything, Sammy. Are you following Dean even though this is the one chance to get your soul back?"

"Only Dean calls me Sammy." the younger hunter spat out calmly. "And Cas has done more for us than you ever have or ever could. I screwed up by helping you, big time."

Samuel recoiled as if Sam had punched him, standing abruptly.

"The angel's family, gramps." Dean said coolly, straightening up. "And we're not going to let you hand him over to a demon because you feel like it. There's always another way to do things. Probably stupid, insane and could get every last damn one of us killed, but that's the way me and Sam are gonna do it."

"Tell us where he is, Samuel." Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I can't." Samuel sighed. "As much as I don't like it, Crowley owns me, and you too Sam. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get out of that."

"I'm not." Sam said before Dean could speak up. "Funny, seeing as you're the one here with a soul."

Samuel was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I think it's time you left boys."

Dean and Sam were silent for a few moments before the older Winchester stood, his posture rigid and his expression one of barely contained rage.

"Don't expect this to be the last you hear from us gramps." he growled, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "And the next time you do, we will not be as polite. Let's go Sammy."

Dean flung open the office door and stalked out, his brother behind him. They quickly walked back to the Impala and climbed in, Dean speeding away from the compound furiously.

"Now what?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Tell me you can get something off this." Dean said, holding up a small black cell phone that'd he'd taken out of his jacket pocket.

"Is that...?" Sam asked in amazement, taking it.

Dean just nodded.

"Samuel's. Swiped it off his desk. Will it work?"

"Yeah." Sam said as if it was obvious. "I can pull GPS off the SIM-card."

"Yadda yadda, tech speak." Dean waved him off, pulling onto the side of the road. "Do it."

Sam grabbed the laptop out of the backseat and pulled the phone apart, taking the little chip out of the back and sliding it into one of the ports on the side of the computer.

"Well?" Dean demanded, trying to look over Sam's shoulder from where he sat.

"Give me a second." Sam said indignantly, tapping at the computer a few times and looking at it intently. After a few long minutes he spoke again. "Here. This is where he went directly after he left our motel room."

He turned the computer so Dean could see it.

"Yahtzee." the older hunter murmured, starting the Impala again. "How far?"

"'Bout sixty miles north." Sam said. "Straight shot down this highway."

Dean didn't respond, just pulled back onto the road and shoved the gas pedal down.

About forty-five minutes later, he turned off the headlights as he pulled onto a narrow gravel service road that led up to an old abandoned power plant. Dean parked the Impala a few yards away from the building, where it would be hidden by the trees and got out silently, able to hear that Sam followed suit.

"We need anything?" the younger hunter asked as a whisper.

"I'm gonna get the demon knife just in case." Dean muttered, going around to the trunk of the car and opening it silently.

He grabbed the knife, but also slipped something else into his jacket before he closed the trunk.

"You got your pistol?" Dean asked Sam as he walked back up to his side.

"Yeah, let's go." Sam said and Dean nodded, taking the lead as they walked up to the door.

The older hunter silently picked the lock, before easing the door open, Sam looking over him for any possible danger. The younger hunter waved him forward so Dean stood, inching into the building. Together the brothers cleared the building room by room, and Dean was just beginning to get worried when Sam pulled another door open, revealing a cage almost exactly similar to the one Samuel had held the alpha vampire captive in, only this one held the bound and seated form of Castiel.

The angel was blindfolded and gagged in the chair, and a small ring of holy fire was dancing around it threateningly. His hands were pulled tightly behind him, thick chains criss-crossed his chest, and his ankles were chained to the legs of the chair. He looked oddly relaxed, only tensing slightly when he heard the sound of the door.

Dean started forward, but Sam stopped him quickly with a hand on his shoulder, taking out a flashlight and shining it into the corners of the room on either side of the door.

"Nice try." Sam said, pulling out his pistol as Gwen and another, younger Campbell stepped forward warily.

Dean saw Cas' head jerk up slightly, but the angel didn't make a sound as the two brothers stood back to back, guns raised threateningly, each pointing at one of the Campbells.

"Samuel said to shoot you if you showed up." Gwen said quietly, her shotgun unwavering as she stared at Dean who stood across from her.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, cocking his colt with an audible click. "What's it gonna be Gwen?"

After a few moments of tense silence, the female Campbell sighed agitatedly, lowering her shotgun.

"You Winchesters better feel damn lucky that I like you." she muttered, looking to her companion. "Put it away Charlie."

"I'm flattered, Campbell." Dean gave her a strained half-grin as Sam lowered his pistol as the Campbell across from him did the same, although, neither of them put the guns away. "C'mon, Sammy."

"Yeah, well I never was too taken with the whole 'torture an angel' gig." Gwen said, leaning her shotgun against the side of the cage and tossing Sam a ring of five keys. "I mean, vampires, monsters, that's one thing but angels... I'll stay out of it, thank you."

Dean didn't respond as Sam found the key to open the cage and they both edged quickly inside.

"Hold on, Cas." the older hunter muttered as he stepped over the flames that Sam was quickly putting out to crouch behind the angel. Not waiting for any type of response, he eased Cas' head off the back of the chair and untied the blindfold and the gag, removing them both quickly but gently and throwing them to the floor.

"Fancy seeing you here." Cas said softly, blinking against the harsh light above the cage as he looked straight ahead, his entire body still and tense.

"Yeah, man, small world." Dean muttered, looking down at the lock to the chain criss-crossing the angels' chest tightly, holding him to the chair. "Sam. Keys."

The younger hunter tossed them easily to his brother, just having finished putting out the holy fire and moving on to the sigil on the floor.

Dean quickly unlocked the chain and unwound it carefully, noticing that Cas took a deep, quiet breath as soon as the restraints had been removed and he didn't doubt that they's been tight enough to restrict his breathing. The older Winchester then looked down to the angel's wrists and winced slightly. The handcuffs had been cinched cruelly tight. The short chain between the two bracelets was wrapped around one of the rods making up the back of the chair, pulling Cas' hands together so that they were touching, palms facing out.

"They hurt you?" the older hunter asked in an almost protective tone as he eased them open one at a time, trying not to cause the angel any more pain as he removed the metal bracelets. He knew as soon as they got the angel out of the presence of any sigils, the bloody bracelets would heal.

"Nothing horrible." Cas said, his voice still soft and emotionless.

"Dean, keys." Sam said from where he now crouched in front of the angel, ready to free his ankles from the chains that held them to the legs of the chair.

Dean tossed them to Sam before helping Cas to slowly bring his arms forward and then stand once Sam had finished his task.

"You good to angel hop outta here, or are we doin' this the old fashioned way?" Dean asked, still half supporting him as he slowly gained his balance.

"Would you mind the old fashioned way?" Cas asked carefully, trying to cover up his wince and small gasp of pain as he attempted to support all of his own weight, only to fall back against Dean's side. "They must have put sigils on the doors and windows or something."

"Not a problem." Sam said, supporting the angel's other side after they'd exited the cage.

Dean looked at his brother with a slight smirk and shook his head slowly before looking back up at Gwen and Charlie.

"Thanks." he said, but Gwen just shook her head, catching the keys as Sam tossed them back to her and holding the door open for them.

"Go. Quickly."

Dean, Sam and Cas were silent as they walked through the abandoned power plant, making as quickly as they could for the exit. The angel seemed to be regaining more of his strength with each step.

Just as they exited the door, there was the sound of car doors slamming and Samuel, Christian and a third Campbell rounded the corner, shotguns in hand and ready. Without even a thought, Dean and Sam pushed Castiel behind them, drawing their guns and holding them ready.

"Swiping my phone, Dean." Samuel said to break the tense silence. "Clever, but not very honorable."

"Wasn't trying to be honorable." Dean said gruffly, cocking the colt in his hand threateningly. "It got the job done, and that's all I care about."

"It must be a shame we caught you before you could leave with him." the older hunter continued and Sam spoke up defiantly.

"The only way it'll be a shame is if you come any closer."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that Sammy." a new voice spoke up from beside Dean, and the older Winchester turned abruptly to see Crowley. "Isn't this just amazing? Family pointing guns at family, over an angel. I must have made one popular pick."

"You better go looking at exactly what gun this is before you go pulling anything, you slimy bastard." Dean growled, pointing his colt directly between the demon's eyes. "Or the next body I burn'll be yours."

The smile slipped off Crowley's face and he froze, his eyes widening.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Oh, I kept it." Dean smiled viciously. "May not have worked on Lucifer, but I'll bet everything I own that it'll roast your ass."

"Dean, is that the Colt?" Sam demanded, his pistol still trained on the Campbells.

"Hell yes."

"Samuel Colt's colt?" Samuel asked sharply, his shotgun lowering slightly.

"No, the Tooth Fairy's." Dean spat, still glaring at Crowley.

"Dean, no offense, but you won't shoot me with that, not until you have Sam's soul back." Crowley said, smirking, but Dean just returned it.

"Don't be so sure, meat head. But if you want to rest your life on whether or not I'm bluffing, you go right ahead."

Crowley chuckled and snapped his fingers. There was instantly a harsh growling surrounding the group, sounding like a large pack of angry wolves. Sam looked around warily, his pistol pointed at no one in particular, while the three Campbells became immediately edgy, looks of horror on their faces.

"One word from me and you all get torn to shreds, Dean." Crowley said, his voice hard and no longer joking. "Are you willing to risk that?"

Before anyone could speak there was a sharp snap and the growling instantly turned to yelping. There was the smell of burning sulfur and brimstone, and then the yelping turned to whimpering, before the intimidating presences faded away.

Crowley looked furious, if now slightly fearful as he looked around wildly.

"Just wasn't feeling it." Cas gritted out from where he stood, leaning against the building with a firm hand pressed against his side.

"You're stronger than I gave you credit for." Crowley said, a hint of respect and fury leaking into his voice.

"The same goes to your stupidity." Cas retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, it really does bite, doesn't it. Having to essentially take over our respective realms after our superiors duke it out and end up in the cage together."

"You are not truly trying to sympathize with me, are you?" Cas demanded his voice holding an unmistakeably furious edge. "If Sam and Dean didn't need you, I would smite you where you stand."

Crowley blinked a few times before he spoke again.

"If you don't mind me asking, how the hell did you two get loyalty like that from an angel?" the demon demanded, pointing at Dean and Sam. "They're like cats. They don't like anyone."

"Let me tell you, Crowley, he's not bluffing." Dean said, ignoring the demon's comment. "So do you want to just get it over with or do you want to try pulling something else out of your ass?"

Crowley was silent for a few long moments, glancing between all of the people surrounding him.

"Alright, alright." Crowley spat, raising his hands in surrender. "You want Sam's soul back? Done." he snapped his fingers and the younger Winchester doubled over, collapsing onto the ground.

A thin stream of bright white wispy cloud came out of the ground, streaming into Sam's mouth before he fell unconscious.

"Cas?" Dean asked and the angel grunted a response, stumbling over to Sam's prone form and rolling him over.

Sam didn't react when Cas' hand plunged into his gut, other than a low groan. A few seconds later, the angel pulled his hand out, Sam falling still again.

"It's there. And I bound it to him. It's not going anywhere." Cas said, falling back on his heels and staring defiantly up at Crowley.

"Super." Dean said, turning back to Crowley. "While you're at it, go ahead and take care of whatever you were holding over Samuel's head and renounce any claim to either of them."

"Oh, come on. You don't let me have any fun." the demon complained and Dean just jerked the colt up slightly.

"Hey, it's your life you're screwing."

Crowley glared at him before snapping again.

"Done. Are you happy?"

"Not really." Dean said with a shrug. "I'm sorely tempted to shoot your ass anyway. All you ever turn into is trouble, Crowley."

"Hey, I did what you wanted." the demon protested. "I've got a business to keep going. Unless you want unsupervised demons running all over the place, because let me tell you, I'm not the worst option to be controlling hell."

Dean growled but lowered the colt slowly.

"Get out of here. If I ever see you or your over-sized ego again, I will shoot you. Do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars. You get me?" the older Winchester asked and Crowley raised his hands.

"Hey, I don't need to be told twice."

And with that, he was gone.

"Good thing too." Cas muttered from where he was still sitting on the cold concrete beside Sam's prone form. "I was bluffing. I don't have the strength to smite him at the moment."

"Hey, a bluff is only a bluff if it don't work." Dean grinned at him, holding out a hand to help him to his feet. "Thanks, man. Getting rid of those hellhounds couldn't have been easy."

"Gladly. I hate those filthy beasts." Cas said with a quiet snort, taking Dean's help up.

Dean rolled his eyes before crouching beside his brother, shaking his shoulder. "Sam. Sammy."

"Wha...? Aw hell." the younger hunter groaned, rolling into a sitting position and squeezing his eyes shut. "Did he...?"

"Soul intact, brother. You're golden." Dean nodded, standing with a relieved smile and offering him a hand up.

"Great." Sam said, pulling himself to his feet, before he blinked a few times. "I have been acting like a complete dick."

Dean made an odd choking sound in the back of his throat before he spoke.

"Yes, Sam." the older hunter snorted. "You have been a dick. Completely and totally for the last year and a half."

"Thanks Dean." Sam nodded with a small grin. "Real self-confidence boost there."

"Hey, man, you said it." Dean said indignantly.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here." Sam said, turning to Samuel and the Campbells warily.

Christian raised his shotgun again threateningly, but Samuel grabbed the barrel and forced it back down, meeting the other Campbell's gaze before he looked back to Sam.

"Go." Samuel waved them off. "I have no excuse for what I did. I apologize."

"Yeah, well, we'll see you later." Dean said stiffly, his former casual air gone. "Cas, you comin' with us?"

"Please." the angel said, making to follow them carefully, his eyes still on the Campbells, watching them.

"Alrighty." Dean said as both he and Sam paused, going on either side of the angel to help support him.

They walked the few yards to the Impala, Cas climbing carefully into the back. Dean and Sam were just about to slide into their respective sides when Samuel's voice carried over to them.

"Hey boys?" he asked and both turned to look at him quizzically. "Thanks. You were right."

"We know." both Winchesters said at the same time before grinning at each other and sliding into the car.

Dean started her up and pulled easily down the gravel road, spraying a bit of gravel behind the tires as he did. It was silent for a few moments before Sam spoke up, turning to face Cas, his expression apologetic.

"Cas, I am so sorry. I don't know what the hell I was thinking..." he trailed off, looking at the angel hopefully.

"You weren't." Dean supplied helpfully, watching the road with a smirk.

"Look, I'm trying to apologize, you jerk." Sam said, turning slightly to punch Dean in the shoulder and Castiel just chuckled quietly, though it sounded slightly forced.

"Sam, you're forgiven. Don't worry about it." the angel said. "Although, I will admit I felt rather betrayed for a while."

"Man, I didn't know what the hell was going on." Dean said with a wince. "I never would have called you if I had."

"I know that." Cas nodded slowly. "I heard what you said to Samuel. He was talking to Gwen with the radio; he must have left it on when you came in."

"Ah." Dean said, jerking his head in a short nod. "We meant it, man. Every word."

"I guessed as much." the angel said with a small wry grin. "So you stole his phone."

"More like borrowed." Sam shrugged. "I slipped it back in his pocket as we left. But Dean's got the sticky fingers."

"Dude, it was sitting right there. Like gift-wrapped or something. We weren't getting anywhere talking to him anyway." the older hunter grinned into the rear-view mirror. "Knew wherever they'd taken you, he'd have gone. Tech support over there hacked into the GPS."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Tech support. Right." he turned to face Cas again, a hint of worry on his face. "Seriously though, they didn't hurt you?"

"Not badly. I'll be fine." the angel said evasively and Dean snorted.

"Right. Way to avoid the question." he said in a mock-enthusiastic voice. The angel just shrugged slightly before looking down at his wrists.

"These have started to heal at least." he said and Dean nodded.

"Good. They looked bad."

It was silent for a few long moments before Dean spoke again.

"So where're we headed boys?"

"I say find the nearest motel and pass out." Sam said. "I am exhausted."

"That's what you get for not sleeping for a year and a half." Dean told him seriously but the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk.

"Ha ha." Sam said, mock glaring at his brother.

"Ok grub and motel it is." Dean grinned.

It wasn't long before they came across a decent looking motel and checked into a room, Dean leaving only a few minutes later to search out a 24hour diner. When he came back with two burgers and a couple beers, Sam was already passed out on one of the beds, still fully dressed, while Cas sat on the edge of the other, watching the hunter's sleeping form curiously.

"I figured this'd happen." Dean sighed, sitting beside the angel and looking at his brother, putting the paper fast food bag on the nightstand.

"We were talking and he just sort of passed out." Cas explained, declining as Dean offered him a bottle.

"I'll let him sleep." Dean sighed, popping open his own beer and taking a swig. "God knows he needs it."

"Crowley's just too strong for my liking." Cas said bluntly. "He pulled Sam's soul out without even really trying. And he pulled a man out of heaven. No demon should be able to do that."

"So do we want to just go after him and gank him?" Dean asked. "I don't like the SOB either. I know where he's rooted too. It's a hell of a long flight to Scotland though."

"I don't doubt he moved his remains after you and Sam threatened them." Cas sighed.

"Then it sounds like Crowley's a project for another day." Dean said. "For now he'll leave us alone. He's not stupid, he knows if he ever tries anything again I'll kill him."

They fell silent for a few moments before Dean snorted.

"He was right though." the hunter admitted and Cas looked at him confusedly.

"About what?"

"The cat thing."

The angel just sighed irritably and shook his head slowly, though Dean could see a hint of a grin on his face.

The older hunter pulled out his burger and began to eat as a comfortable silence stretched between them.

"Thank you." Castiel spoke up suddenly after a few minutes, looking at the wall across from him.

"For what?" Dean snorted, turning to look at him. "Almost getting you turned over to a demon?"

"No, for coming to rescue me." Cas said. "It's funny really. After they had me in their van, I prayed for the other angels, called for them in Enochian. It's why they gagged me. None of them came. But you and Sam, the ones I thought had betrayed me in the first place, did. You freed me and helped me, pointing weapons at your own family so that I could escape."

"Cas, look at me." Dean said sharply, not continuing to speak until the angel did so. "Man, you are family to me and Sam. You've given up everything for us. If you needed help, Sam and me would be there. Sam... I tore him a new one earlier. He wasn't acting like himself. The real Sam never would have given you up like that."

"Yes, not having a soul will usually mess you up." Cas agreed, grinning softly before he repeated:

"Thank you. It means a lot to me, Dean."

"What's family for, huh?" the hunter asked with a grin before taking a deep breath. "Alright. Let's roll the credits on this chick-flick."

Cas just laughed, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"So are you going to go back to the other angels?" Dean asked after a short stretch of silence.

"I have to." Cas sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "It's civil war up there. They need me."

"Apparently not enough to come save your ass." Dean said lightly, laying back against the headboard so he faced the angel.

"They'll have some explanation." the angel shrugged, but the hunter just sighed.

"Dude, I'll never understand you and heaven. It's like an abusive relationship or somethin'. My advice: get out and stay that way."

"God resurrected me for a reason Dean." Cas reminded him. "And if not to restore order to heaven, then for what?"

"Uh, a big-ass 'thank you' for helping to stop the apocalypse?" Dean suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Cas gave him a sightly disapproving look before he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

"It is late. Is my presence keeping you awake?"

"Nah." Dean said with a slight shake of his head. "I probably won't sleep that much tonight anyway." he jerked his head at Sam's sleeping form. "I'm guessing the nightmares come with the soul."

"Ah. I see." Cas nodded in agreement with a sympathetic look to the younger hunter.

Barely more than a half hour had passed before Sam started tossing and turning on the bed, mumbling under his breath. Dean immediately stood, going over to the other bed and sitting on the edge carefully.

"Easy Sammy." he murmured, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

The younger hunter whimpered in his sleep, flinching away from Dean's touch. Dean just sighed and continued to watch him carefully. Time passed slowly, silence dominating in the room except for Sam's whimpering and occasional short screams.

After almost an hour of much of the same, Sam shot up in the bed, his eyes wide with fear and his heart hammering.

"Dean!" he cried out hoarsely, his whole body trembling, and Dean put his arms around him securely, pulling him back against his chest.

"I'm right here, Sammy." the older hunter murmured. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

Sam's breathing slowly evened out and he drifted back to sleep, clinging to Dean's chest as if his life depended on it. The older hunter sighed quietly, looking down at his brother.

Carefully, so not to wake Sam, Dean kicked off his boots and edged up onto the bed with Sam's monstrously tall form half laying over him. Running his fingers through the younger hunter's hair comfortingly, Dean looked up to see Cas watching them with an unidentifiable expression on his face.

"I don't think he's clung to me like this since we were kids." the older hunter said quietly, casting his eyes back down to Sam's tense and trembling form.

"I cannot imagine what he went through." Cas said calmly, his expression shifting back to one of sympathy.

"Me neither."

It didn't take long for Dean himself to drift into sleep.

He woke to sunlight shining through the blinds on the windows, the bottom half of his body practically numb from Sam still laying across him. He grunted quietly and eased out from under his brother carefully, desperately not wanting to wake him. Once he'd done so, he stretched relieving the stiffness in his muscles from his less than comfortable position. Looking around, he found Cas absent, but a short note written on the motel stationary left in the room.

_Dean, _

_ You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I'm going back to heaven, but call me if you need anything, as always. I am glad to consider both you and Sam my family. However, I would like to ask one favor. If I show up threatening to kill every angel in creation, please restrain me from doing so. That would turn out very badly. Thank you for everything._

_ Cas_

_ PS. I borrowed a shot of whiskey. I'll probably need it._

Dean very nearly laughed out loud at the angel's comments, but refrained from doing so in fear of waking his brother.

Shaking his head slowly, Dean layed the note back down and grabbed his phone out of his jacket that was hung on one of the chairs before he slipped just outside the motel door, dialing Bobby.

_'If one of you idgits is calling to complain about the other one, I quit.'_ the other hunter's voice growled from the other line.

"Nah, Bobby, I promise." Dean grinned slightly. "Actually, we're all good."

"_All good as in you're finally not at each other's throats anymore?"_ Bobby asked hopefully.

"Better. Sam's got his soul back."

"_Are you kiddin' me?"_ Bobby's voice came quickly, sounding excited.

"No. It's been a real confusing twenty-four hours though." Dean said, leaning against the wall. "Cas, Campbells, Crowley... you name it, it happened. I'll explain better later. Listen, I was thinking it'd be good if we came up to Souix Falls for a few days and just hung out. Sam had nightmares real bad last night and I've got a feeling it won't get better fast."

"_No problem."_ Bobby said quickly. _"Where you boys at?"_

"Illinois." Dean responded instantly. "I'm gonna let Sam sleep until he wakes up, then we'll head out there."

"_Sounds like a plan."_ Bobby agreed. _"See ya in a few."_

"Yep." Dean said before hanging up and slipping back into the motel room.

It surprised him to see a bleary eyed Sam sitting up in the bed.

"Hey, man." Dean said, closing the door softly. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Nah, it wasn't you, it was the sun." Sam said with a slight grin as he squinted up at his brother, his eyes trying to focus.

"Yeah, damn thing got me up too." Dean agreed, sitting on the edge of the second bed.

"Cas leave?" Sam asked curiously, looking around the room.

"Yeah, while I was sleeping." Dean said, tossing him the stationary pad. "He left a note though."

The younger hunter read it quickly before choking back a laugh.

"Nice."

"Ain't it?" Dean asked with a smirk before he stood. "Well, you wanna go find some grub?"

"Sure. Where to after?" the younger hunter asked, standing as well.

"Figured we'd head up to Bobby's for a few days. See how things go." Dean said carefully and Sam just sighed.

"It was bad last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Dean said quietly. "But I'm here for ya man, if you ever wanna talk..." he trailed off and Sam just sighed again, nodding.

"I know, you always are Dean. And thanks. For sitting with me last night."

Dean didn't ask how his brother knew, he just smiled knowingly and put an arm around the younger hunter's shoulders and pulled him into a quick one armed hug, which Sam easily returned.

"No problem." he said once they'd pulled apart. He hit Sam lightly on the shoulder and made for the door. "Come on, bitch, let's get this freak show on the road."

"Jerk." Sam muttered under his breath as he grabbed his jacket off the chair as he walked by, throwing it over his shoulders and closing the motel door behind himself.

* * *

AN: Not very long, just a one-shot. After watching the rest of season 6 so far, this is definitely a long way from cannon. Aw well. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
